Mister Geppetto
Mister Geppetto ( ; ), also Mastro Geppetto, is a fictional character in the novel The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Geppetto is an elderly, impoverished woodcarver and the creator (and thus 'father') of Pinocchio. He wears a yellow wig resembling cornmeal mush (called polendina), and subsequently his neighbors call him "Polendina" to annoy him. "Geppetto" is a diminutive form of Giuseppe (Joseph). Role Geppetto is introduced when carpenter Mister Antonio finds a talking block of pinewood which he was about to carve into a leg for his table. When Geppetto drops by looking for a piece of wood to build a marionette, Antonio gives the block to Geppetto. Geppetto, being extremely poor and thinking on making a living as a puppeteer, carves the block into a boy and names him "Pinocchio". Before he is even built Pinocchio already has a mischievous attitude; no sooner than Geppetto is finished carving Pinocchio's feet does the puppet proceed to kick him. Once the puppet has been finished and Geppetto teaches him to walk, Pinocchio runs out the door and away into the town. He is caught by a carabiniere (a police officer), but when people say that Geppetto dislikes children, the carabiniere assumes that Pinocchio has been treated poorly and imprisons Geppetto. The next morning, Geppetto is released from jail and finds that Pinocchio's feet have burnt off, and replaces them. When Geppetto feeds him three pears, Pinocchio promises to go to school; but because Geppetto has no money to buy school books, he sells his only coat. Geppetto is next seen when Pinocchio believes that the Fairy with Turquoise Hair has died and a pigeon carries him to the seashore, where Geppetto is building a boat to search for Pinocchio. Pinocchio tries to swim to Geppetto, but is washed underwater while Geppetto is swallowed by The Terrible Dogfish, and not seen again until Pinocchio is himself swallowed thereby. Pinocchio and Geppetto escape the Dogfish, and are thence conveyed to shore by a tuna. After several months of hard work supporting the ailing Geppetto, Pinocchio goes to buy himself a new suit, and Geppetto and Pinocchio are not reunited until the puppet has become a boy and Geppetto is seen healthy and resuming woodcarving. Adaptations Disney version In the Disney animated film, Geppetto is introduced as a woodworker finishing Pinocchio. Before falling asleep, Geppetto makes a wish on a falling star that Pinocchio come to life. During the night, the Blue Fairy grants Geppetto's wish. The next day, he sends Pinocchio on his first day of school. En route, Pinocchio meets Honest John and Gideon, who convince him to join Stromboli's puppet show instead. When Pinocchio returns home, he finds the workshop empty and learns from a letter by the Blue Fairy that Geppetto, venturing out to sea to rescue Pinocchio from Pleasure Island, had been swallowed by 'Monstro' (a whale-like variation of The Terrible Dogfish). Determined to rescue his father, Pinocchio is reunited with Geppetto and his pets in Monstro's throat, where Pinocchio burns spare furniture to choke their captor into releasing them. This done, Monstro pursues them to the coast, where Pinocchio pulls Geppetto to safety, but himself falls senseless. While Geppetto mourns Pinocchio at home, the Blue Fairy revives Pinocchio, and makes him human. Geppetto appeared the following year in the short All Together (1941), made for the Canadian government. Disney's version of Geppetto has also made appearances in Disney's House of Mouse as well as in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games in the "Monstro" world. Television musical Geppetto is title character in the 2000 made-for-television musical, portrayed by Drew Carey. He dearly wishes to become a father until one night, the Blue Fairy appears in his workshop and brings Pinocchio to life. At first, Geppetto is happy that his wish came true, but runs into problems with Pinocchio asking persistent questions when trying to get to sleep, wandering off and getting into mischief when introducing him to the townspeople of Villagio, lying, and not interested in being a toymaker. The next day, Geppetto sends Pinocchio off to school, telling him to just act like all of the other children and he'll be alright. However, Pinocchio gets sent home from school after he gets into a fight for imitating all the other children. Geppetto, disappointed in him, takes him home where they meet Stromboli the puppeteer who is fascinated by Pinocchio and thinks he would be worth a fortune to him as the main attraction in his puppet show. After a breif confrontation with the Blue Fairy doesn't go well, Geppetto returns home, only to find out that Pinocchio ran away to live with Stromboli, who keeps him under a contract he had him sign. When Geppetto arrives after the show, Stromboli says Pinocchio left, claiming that he wanted to see the world, only to find Pinocchio running off to Pleasure Island and they both set out to find him. Along the way, Geppetto meets a magician named Lezarno and visits the town of Idylia where Professor Buonragazzo and his son make perfectly obedient children for any family that wants one. He then arrives at Pleasure Island and discovers a terrible curse it harnesses. After riding the rollercoaster, the boys all "make jackasses of themselves" when they turn into donkeys. He arrives at the rollercoaster to rescue Pinocchio, but he refuses, saying he was a big disappointment to him, gets on the ride, and is shipped off to the salt mines after having been turned into a donkey. Geppetto, keeping up with the ship using a tiny fishing boat, suddenly gets swallowed by a monsterous whale where Pinocchio tells him that after he jumped in the water to save him, the donkey curse washed away and he became human again. After making up their misunderstanding, Pinocchio tells as many lies as he can, causing his nose to grow, which tickles the whale's uvula, causing it to throw them up. They then return home to Villagio, only to find Stromboli waiting to take Pinocchio back, still keeping him under the contract he signed earlier. Geppetto offers his entire shop in exchange, only for Stromboli to kidnap Pinocchio and Geppetto pleads and begs to the Blue Fairy, who can no longer help him, to grant him one last wish. The fairy then turns Pinocchio into a real boy, shoos Stromboli away with her magic, and transformed the words on the workshop sign to "Geppetto & Son," thus resulting in Pinocchio and Geppetto living happily ever after. Fables Geppetto is a major villain in the Fables comic series written by Bill Willingham and published by DC Comics. His actions are responsible for the entire premise of the comic book, in that he is the being known as "The Adversary" who masterminded the conquest of the Fable homelands, forcing the Fables to flee into the mundane world. References External links * Geppetto at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional Italian people in literature Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1883 Category:Once Upon a Time (TV series) characters